Their Little Secret
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Angel and Joanne share a small kiss. Angel/Joanne friendship, along with the other boho's! Oneshot.


Their Little Secret

"You know what's cool?" Mimi began, pulling everyone out of their silent daze, her head resting against Roger's thigh. She paused for a moment, leading everyone on, her eyes studying her cheap manicured finger, "How everyone in this room has kissed both sex."

Maureen's head snapped towards the dancer, her hand stilling on Joanne's neck, her eyebrows raised with shock, "Hey. That's something I'm supposed to mumble out of boredom."

"Well I beat you to it." Mimi smirked, playfully sticking her tongue out for the diva to see.

"If we're so bored all the time, then why do we sit around here?" Mark questioned, Mimi's subject going ignored.

"Because we have no money." Roger pointed out, "What is there to do in New York City for free?"

"I for one am _not_ bored." Collins spoke up, his thumb tenderly brushing against Angel's cheek.

"Me either." Angel smirked, "I like hanging out in the loft with just you guys."

"I like getting together just as much as you two, but can we at least talk?" Mimi asked.

Maureen shifted in Joanne's lap, her head resting against the lawyer's shoulder, "Okay, I have a topic."

"This will be good." Collins chuckled.

"I want to do this sexy striptease for Joanne. Which color do you think is sexier, red or black?" Maureen seriously asked,

"Maureen…" Joanne blushed, trying to bite back a smile.

"Both." Angel replied, "Wear a red negligee with black matching bra and panties."

Maureen nodded, thinking it over, "I'm going to look so hot…" She dazed out amused with the thoughts in her head, not caring that everyone else was _still_ bored.

"So back to my topic from before." Mimi said, while sitting up, cuddling under Roger's arm. "We're all so sexually experienced…even Mark."

"Actually…" Angel piped in, slowly raising her hand, "Mimi chica, I only ever kissed boys. Never has my lips touched a girls."

"Me too." Joanne added, everyone's eyes moving to her, "I mean I never kissed a boy before. Girls yes…but boys…never."

That pulled Maureen from her daze, "Pookie, really?"

"Yeah." Joanne nodded, "I never had the desire too."

"I know exactly how you feel." Angel smirked. "Girl and boy kissing…yuck!"

"Excuse me." Roger said, corking his eyebrow in the drag queens direction, his arm protectively wrapping around Mimi's shoulder pulling her closer.

"I mean _me_ a boy kissing a girl…yuck." Angel clarified. "I'd just rather kiss Collins all day and night."

Collins grinned pulling Angel closer. "I like the sound of that."

"You two could probably do it too." Mark added.

"So you two are like platinum gays." Mimi said, pointing between Angel and Joanne. "You both never did anything with the opposite sex?"

Angel and Joanne both shared a small look, both of them shrugging.

"Honey, I knew I was gay the moment I was born." Angel smiled, kissing Collins cheek.

Joanne nodded along, "And I pretty much knew the moment I laid my eyes on my first grade teacher. Oh God she was beautiful. A goddess sent from heaven…"

Maureen pouted, pulling away from Joanne, "She's probably an old hag now." She bluntly spit out.

"And you're my Goddess now honeybear." Joanne smirked; pecking Maureen on the lips, loving the little moments of jealous Maureen would have every now and then.

Maureen smiled, snuggling back into Joanne.

Everyone fell back into a silence, but this time it wasn't a bored one.

"Wait a minute…" Joanne began, eyeing Mimi, "You assumed we all had experience with both sexes…"

"Right…" Mimi nodded.

"Well, Angel and I were the only ones who didn't…" Joanne stated her lawyer mind in working mode. "I already know Collins had plenty of experience when he was still in the closet, and you Mimi well…you experienced back in high school…now that just leaves Roger and Mark…"

Roger and Mark both looked away, their eyes wandering around the loft.

Maureen's head shot up, her eyes wide with curiosity. "What boy did you kiss!?" She demanded in Mark's direction.

"It was me!" Roger shouted with fret, not able to handle the pressure.

Joanne, Collins, Angel and Maureen all gasped with shock, while Mimi tumbled over with laughter.

"When!?" Maureen asked, "And where was I during this hot make out session?"

"Mimi made us do it!" Mark yelled, pointing his finger in the dancer's direction.

"We were drunk." Roger quickly added, "And Mimi dared us. I'm not proud…but…when I'm drunk, and when Mimi is seducing me, you just can't say no to her."

Mark sighed, bowing his head, resting it in his hands. "It wasn't my idea."

"Ah man…I wish I could have seen it happen." Maureen pouted.

"Sorry Mo." Mimi said, "Maybe next time."

"There won't be a next time." Roger said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Angel smirked, shaking her head, "You two are cute."

Collins could only chuckle, "Not cute, Mark and Roger…now that is just fucking wack!"

"You two do have a close relationship…" Maureen said. "They probably fool around behind our backs. Mimi you might want to keep an eye on your man. For all we know Mark probably cheated on me with Roger."

"Bite me Johnson." Roger bitterly said, shooting her the finger.

"Are you sure you don't want Mark to do the biting?" Maureen playfully asked, wiggling her eyebrows ducking as Roger chucked a pillow at her, "Pookie! Save me." She whined, huddling into Joanne to try and protect herself from the wrath of Roger.

"Watch it Davis." Joanne smirked, shielding Maureen with her arms.

"So anyways..."Mark said, "How about we change the subject?"

"Let's talk about Angel." Collins grinned, kissing Angel's cheek.

Mimi playfully rolled her eyes, "How cheesy."

The next day Joanne helped herself into the Loft, getting permission to do so from The Rocker who was downstairs with Mimi. The lawyer walked over to the open living room, grabbing Maureen's jacket off the back of the chair, which she had forgotten the night before. As she hung it over her forearm Angel knocked on the door.

"Joanne?" Angel asked, popping into the loft, "Roger said you were up here. I just need to grab Collins coat before you leave and lock up."

Joanne smirked, "Collins forgot his jacket too?"

Angel nodded, "Yup, as did Maureen I take it?"

Joanne held it up nodding with a smile. "Gotta love them though."

"With all my heart." Angel sweetly replied.

The two fell into a silence for a moment or two before Joanne cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So I was thinking about the conversation we were having last night and…do you ever think about what it'd be like to kiss a girl?"

Angel faced the lawyer with a smile, "Sometimes, but I like boys _so_ much."

Joanne nodded.

"Why honey, do you think about it?" Angel asked, "About what it would be like to kiss a boy?"

Joanne shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I know for sure I'm a lesbian, but sometimes I'm just curious, you know?"

"It's human nature." Angel replied with a nod.

The two fell quiet again, each in their own little thoughts.

"Oh sugar come here!" Angel suddenly burst out, walking over to Joanne, grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her into a kiss.

Joanne was surprised at first, but soon fell into the kiss, letting their lips move together. A minute or so later, they both pulled away.

"Okay..." Angel smiled, "So that's what it's like kissing a girl."

Joanne blushed, "And that's what it's like kissing..." She eyed the drag queen up and down, "A girl."

Angel giggled, "Joanne you know very well I'm a man underneath all this."

Joanne laughed, "I know, I know. It was a very nice kiss too by the way, Collins is very lucky."

"Same with Maureen." Angel winked, linking arms with Joanne, the two heading towards the door.

"Angel? I kind of like the thought of being a platinum lesbian, and I'm not ashamed about kissing you, but do you want to keep this to ourselves?"

Angel smiled, "Oh honey, it will be our little secret!"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT I OWN!? RENT! ...THE DVD. and the soundtrack. **

**Sadly i do not own any rights. That all belongs to Mr. J Larson and his family, and whoever else owns.**


End file.
